


Nobody Like You

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Scott Lang, Quickies, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: The tables have turned and Scott Lang is goddamn tired of this guy sizing up his boyfriend like he's not even there.





	Nobody Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this story is rated E for ever wanna just watch yourself get fucked?   
just read the tags. special thanks to Elisa for prompting this.
> 
> roll clip!

The mall wasn’t crowded but Quill was already tired of everyone in it anyway—mostly because Scott was beautiful and famous and  _ everyone _ knew him. Those that recognized him did so with stars in their eyes. “You’re an Avenger!” they’d say, and then lay a hand on his arm or over his chest as they came close to him. Women were especially shameless. 

By the time they made it to the place they were going, Quill was confused. “A makeup store?”

“Don’t worry. Cass made me a list.”

“We’re buying her makeup now? Since when does she just wear makeup?”

“Since she’s a teenager with a crush and a date to the gala. And no, she’s buying it herself. Okay, hey, I’m looking for these,” he told the lady that was watching them with suspicion. “It’s a gift,” he explained. She read down the list and quickly found each item—brow pencils and lipsticks and tubes of facepaint were added to his pile and then finally, the painful experience was over and Cassie was the proud owner of almost $250 worth of beautification items. Next they were going to the suit store to be measured and choose suits for an upcoming gala, a fundraiser that The Maria Stark Foundation, which Tony and Pepper mostly used to clean up after the Avengers.

The suit store surprisingly made Scott preen. He always knew how good he looked when he was dressed up and trying different shirts and ties made him bold. His fingers wandered when Quill asked about the fit of these or those pants. His eyes burned when Quill tried on suit jackets or debated about bowties and tuxes or two and three-piece suits.

The salesman joined the debates a little too enthusiastically, if Scott was honest. At first he thought it was funny, but then he realized the man was going to have his fingers all over Quill while he took measurements. After that, he stopped finding it funny.

Quill was oblivious.

Finally, Scott muttered, “I'm going to explode if you don’t fuck me through a wall in the next five minutes” and Quill smirked.

“Oh?”

The tables had turned, it seemed, because his lips came to suck on his earlobe as his fingers flicked at his belt. “That fucking suit salesperson has been sizing you up since we walked in. I’m going into the dressing room now, and you’re going to follow, and you’re going to make me limp right past him on the way out of this stupid store. If he touches you before I get to, I’m going to rip his hands of and fuck him with them.”

Quill couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. “I honestly hadn’t noticed,” he gasped, “but this is truly ironic.”

“Shut up,” Scott pouted.

Quill let his voice drop, purposefully infusing it with a little bit of celestial growl. “That’s no way to talk to Daddy.”

Scott honest-to-god whimpered. 

“Go into the changing room just like you said. Clear it out. Put all the clothes into mine. We’re going to have to be quick and quiet. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Quill grinned. “Good boy.” His voice returned to normal and Scott positively floated into the dressing room, smiling pleasantly at the salesman, who ignored him. When he got there, Scott was already waiting for him, wrapping his arms and legs around Quill and smashing their lips together possessively. He was completely naked.

Quill kissed him roughly, enjoying the way Scott had to work to suppress his cries and moans as he touched him. He admired Scott’s lean, wiry-muscled form with his hands and his lips and Scott’s eyes slipped closed in ecstasy. 

Quill growled. “No,” he hissed. “Open them.”

Scott opened his eyes immediately, smiling a little. “Why?”

Quill thought for a moment and then he put Scott gently on the ground, turning him toward the mirror. “Look,” he whispered. “Look how perfect you are when you want everyone to know that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Scott’s breath hitched and his cock twitched. Quill’s fingers reached up and flicked at his nipples, traced his abs, threaded through his hair. Scott leaned into him, but Quill pushed them forward, moving them until Scott’s hands were pressed on either side of the dressing room’s mirror and his legs were apart, his ass pressing into Quill’s hips. He couldn’t help the whimper that made it past his lips when Quill’s fingers started to work him open, slicked only with his spit. Yeah, he’d limp alright.

Quill’s lips ghosted his neck, their eyes meeting in the mirror as he lined himself up against Scott’s softened hole. Scott sucked in a breath, ducking his head as Quill pushed into him. He moaned and Quill slapped a hand over his mouth.

“What’d I tell you?” he hissed, barely thrusting as he gave Scott some time to adjust. “Tell me.”

“Y-you told me to look in the mirror,” he whispered.

“Then look,” Quill answered. “Look at yourself when I’m fucking you.” He held Scott’s hips in place, pulling back and ramming in. Scott screamed into his teeth. “ _ You look at yourself when I’m inside you.” _

Scott’s eyes snapped up to the mirror, to Quill’s eyes. Quill’s movements were harsh, slamming into him

“Look, Scotty.” 

He does, he looks. He sees the sweat on Quill’s forehead and on his chest. He sees how his cock bounces and drips in time with Quill’s thrusts. He sees Quill’s hands on his hips, sliding over his skin or holding him in place. He saw how his legs shook a little as he got closer and closer to climax.

“Look at me, baby. You see? How perfect you are like this?”

“Fuck, fuck,” he panted, “yes, I--please…”

“How do you look? Tell me.”

“I-I… I look…”  _ I look like I’m supposed to have you inside me. I look like I love you. I look yours. _

“You know how I think you look?” QUill murmured. His voice was strained, like he was close too. “I think you look like you know you’re the only one that does this to me. I think you look happy because you make me  _ love _ to own you.”

“Fuck,” Scott whimpered, not caring about his volume. “Pleaseletmecomepleaseletmecome--”

“Come for me, Scotty. Show me how good I make you feel.”

Scott’s entire body locked down. His cock splattered come onto the mirror in front of him and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure and slight pain as Quill’s thrusts increased. Soon Scott could feel the way Quill’s cock pulsed, hear his breaths leave his throat in grunts. He felt how his come coated his insides and made him slick and squelchy, Quill’s movements making him slip in and out of him more easily.

“Oh, fuck,” QUill gasped. “You’re always so perfect for me,” Quill said into his skin. Scott turned and pulled himself into his boyfriend’s arms, feeling more than a little vulnerable.

Quill held him close, smiling into his shoulder. “There’s nobody like you, Scotty.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE:
> 
> When the two left the store without having bought anything, Scott was firmly wrapped around his boyfriend's arm. The salesman looked more than a little bit scandalized at the marks on Scott's neck and the trip in his gait. 
> 
> Scott smirked at him as he passed.


End file.
